


a little more 'touch me'

by rire



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Awkward First Times, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Smut, bad humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rire/pseuds/rire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima has spent the vast majority of his middle and high school life lusting after Akashi, and yet the reality was nothing like his fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little more 'touch me'

**Author's Note:**

> Happy AkaMido day!! (Even though this fic is probably more MidoAka, but whatever.)
> 
> To clear up any confusion, this fic takes place during their second year of high school. So yes, it’s Oreshi, but they’re on first-name basis since they’re already dating.

Midorima Shintarou could not tell you just how many years he had spent fantasizing about this very moment. How many times he’d had to swallow thickly and look away in the locker room, how many awkward boners he’d woken up with and how many times he’d hurriedly jerked himself off thinking of pink lips wrapped around his dick and red eyes blinking up at him through thick lashes.

He has spent the vast majority of his middle and high school life lusting after Akashi, and yet the reality was nothing like his fantasies.

Akashi sits on the edge of Midorima’s neatly made bed, in a calm posture that suggests they are simply having a discussion about the weather. Or at least, it would if he had any clothes on, which he certainly does not. Midorima tries not to let his gaze linger on his slender body, muscles even more defined than what he had remembered, tries to keep his gaze waist-up and tries desperately to will away the heat rushing to his face. Akashi simply looks over at Midorima expectantly as if it were his turn during a shogi match, and Midorima looks back at him like a deer caught in headlights because he’d always thought it was going to be Akashi who made the move.

It wasn’t like he’d had any prior experience with sex, but he figured that things would just fall into place. They’d kiss, become enveloped in a sudden aura of heat and passion, somehow fall gracefully onto the bed and fireworks would explode in Midorima’s mind and electricity would race through his body and it would all be quite magical. It’s Kise’s fault, he decides, for showing him all those ridiculously unrealistic romance movies.

Finally, Akashi sighs.

“Come here, Shintarou.” He beckons him with a finger, and Midorima obliges, stiffly shifting closer to Akashi. They stay like that for a prolonged moment in which Midorima can hear his heart race as he looks into Akashi’s bright red eyes and sees himself reflected back. Then Akashi kisses him, soft and slow and surprisingly chaste. The taste of the tea they’d had earlier lingers on his lips, and it’s then that Midorima fully registers the fact that they’re actually doing this, that what he’d wanted for so long is finally _happening_ and god, he really needs to grasp the situation.

He deepens the kiss and tips them back onto the bed, trailing slightly shaking hands down Akashi’s chest and hoping he doesn’t notice. But really, who is he kidding, because Akashi notices everything. Akashi closes his fingers around Midorima’s hands, and Midorima is surprised to discover that they are trembling a little too. Before he can say anything, Akashi guides his hands up to his nipples. Midorima tweaks one, experimentally, and earns a soft sigh of approval from Akashi, so he does it again to the other and earns a low groan.

 That’s probably a good sign, and Midorima is debating whether he should keep doing this or move his efforts elsewhere, like maybe Akashi’s half-hard cock. Yeah, he should probably do that, he thinks, and begins to trail his hands down, but can’t help but stare a little. It’s cute, as far as dicks go, average sized and just a little bit curved at the end.

“You’re staring,” Akashi notes, jolting Midorima back. Out of habit, he reaches up and adjusts his glasses to hide his blush.

Akashi cracks a smile and Midorima’s heart flutters, even now. “How about instead of doing that, you touch me instead?”

“Oh. Right.” He clears his throat awkwardly. This should be going much more smoothly, but at least Akashi isn’t complaining—far from it, actually. As Midorima closes his hand around Akashi’s cock and strokes it, nice and slow, Akashi’s mouth falls open and he lets out a gasp. Midorima feels a tiny bit of pride well up inside him and repeats the action, faster. Akashi hisses a little—Midorima’s not entirely sure if it’s a good sign, and wonders belatedly if he should have used lube.

He gestures to the bedside drawer and casts Akashi a questioning look.

“I didn’t know you had that,” Akashi says.

Well, he figured he couldn’t go wrong in being a little overprepared. Midorima opens the drawer, revealing the five different flavours of lube he’d bought, and casts Akashi another rather embarrassed look.

Akashi does not, however, answer his question. “I see. So this is why you asked me about my favourite flavour of ‘food’ the other day,” Akashi says, eyes glinting with amusement. Akashi hadn’t actually answered the question, though, which explained the ridiculous assortment now sitting in his drawer.

“I may have briefly considered the possibility of this happening,” Midorima mumbles, barely audible. Yeah, _briefly_ considered it for four years. But he’d only recently made the purchases after he and Akashi had formally gotten together again.

“And you assumed I would be sucking you off?”

Midorima’s face heats up with shame. “I—I wasn’t sure what we would be—just in case—”

“I can do that.” Akashi grins a little. “But we don’t need to use that.” He slides down the bed, curls his slender fingers around the base of Midorima’s cock and closes his mouth around the head and _damn,_ that feels good. Akashi takes him in deeper, and Midorima’s cock is enveloped in warmth that sends pleasure searing through every part of his body. The pressure of Akashi’s tongue against the side of his cock feels _amazing,_ and he fists his hands in the sheets and tries not to cry out.

Akashi pulls off briefly, and Midorima stifles a whine at the loss of contact. “I was right. You taste good just like this,” he drawls, and Midorima lets out a small whine anyway. Immediately after, he covers his mouth and looks away.

“Don’t hold back, Shintarou,” Akashi says, drawing out the vowels of Midorima’s name in a way that has him shuddering. Then he gets back to work, taking him in his mouth even deeper than before. Midorima can’t help but let out a strangled groan at that, and when Akashi hums in approval and sucks even harder his toes curl in the sheets because the vibrations feel fucking fantastic.

So fantastic, in fact, that he can feel himself getting close already. “Wait, stop,” he pants, and Akashi pulls off right away, looking rather alarmed.

“No, it’s just, I don’t want to come yet,” he explains hurriedly.

Akashi visibly relaxes and runs a hand up Midorima’s thigh. “Had something else in mind?”

“Yeah,” Midorima breathes. Now that things are going well, he doesn’t want to stop, not quite yet, at least not until they go all the way—

He sits up straight when the realization hits him.

“What is it?” Akashi asks.

Blushing furiously, he directs his gaze at the pile of sheets next to Akashi. “I…I don’t know how we’re going to do this.”

Akashi furrows his eyebrows adorably. “What do you mean?”

“Like—” Midorima holds a hand up and waves it in a vague gesture that he means to demonstrate the extremely essential but unspeakable question of _who tops._

Akashi raises an eyebrow. “That’s what you’re worried about?”

Midorima simply adjusts his glasses and looks down.

“Well, which way do you want to do it?”

Midorima flushes bright red. “I—I want to—” He knows what he wants, but he’s not quite sure if Akashi wants the same thing. Certainly having a dick up your ass would not be the most comfortable sensation in the world. “I want to… to penetrate you.”

Akashi barely stifles a laugh. Midorima exhales, scowling slightly. “Is it that funny?”

“No. Just the way you said it, is all.” But he lies back on the bed and spreads his legs. Relief floods through Midorima as he takes a bottle of lube and uncaps it, but his relief is short-lived when his hands shake and he accidentally pours _way too much_. The liquid sloshes all over his hand and drips onto the sheets. Akashi looks like he’s going to burst out laughing at any moment and Midorima is one hundred percent sure this is _not_ how it’s supposed to go, but he’s come this far already, so he powers on. Wiping the excess liquid on the sheets, he positions his finger against Akashi’s hole. That shuts him up and he bites his lip in anticipation as Midorima slips his finger in slowly.

It’s hot, in more ways than one. He watches, biting his lip, as Akashi squirms a little, getting accustomed to the feeling.

“Go on,” Akashi prompts, and he adds in another finger, moving them back and forth and stretching him open. A rosy blush blooms across Akashi’s cheeks as he nods in affirmation. Midorima slips in a third finger, pushing them in deeper, drawing a whimper from Akashi that has Midorima’s own dick twitching.

“You can put it in now,” Akashi pants.

“You sure?” Midorima asks, and Akashi nods again. Midorima pulls his fingers out and positions himself above Akashi, propping himself up on his elbows. Akashi hooks his legs around Midorima’s waist as Midorima positions his cock against Akashi’s entrance.

It all still feels unreal to Midorima, the sight of Akashi so open and vulnerable like this, the pale of his skin and the red of his hair spread out against the white sheets. He mumbles one more time in confirmation. “Are you sure this is okay?”

Akashi glares up at him in frustration. “Christ, Shintarou, I’ve been lusting after your dick for the past four years and I’m done with waiting, just fuck me already.”

An awkward moment of silence follows, in which Midorima’s jaw drops open and Akashi brings a hand up to hide his face but the tips of his ears go red anyway.

“O-Okay,” Midorima stammers, and pushes inside.

It feels amazing, better than he could ever have imagined. Midorima can’t help but let out a groan as Akashi clenches around him and his mouth falls open in a shaky gasp. He bucks his hips forward, picking up the pace, and Akashi _mewls,_ a sound Midorima never thought he’d hear, but it only serves to spur him on as he thrusts faster inside of Akashi.

The only sound that fills the room is the gasping and panting and the slap of skin on skin. Midorima’s not sure who’s making what sound anymore as he scrunches his eyes shut and thrusts harder inside of Akashi. Then he feels something slip off of his face and hears a small _thunk._

He opens his eyes in horror, knowing what had happened even before he registers the sight of his glasses which had fallen off and hit Akashi square in the face. Akashi blinks up at Midorima, face terrifyingly blank.

“Shintarou,” he says, his voice even, “Please remove these from my face.”

Midorima lets out a completely undignified squeak of horror and snatches the glasses off of Akashi’s face, tossing them onto the nightstand. His face grows hot immediately—he doesn’t think he’s been so embarrassed in his life. When he turns back, Akashi has both hands clasped over his mouth and is shaking with the effort of trying and failing not to laugh.

“It’s not _that_ funny,” Midorima grumbles under his breath, trying his best to suppress the way his own lips are twitching slightly. Moreover, they have more urgent matters to attend to, like the fact that his dick is currently up Akashi’s ass.

“Can we just forget about this and keep going,” Midorima mumbles. “Please.”

Akashi finally catches his breath and gives Midorima a nod. His eyes are crinkling at the edges and Midorima thinks it’s actually quite adorable despite the situation. He pushes forward once again, hitching Akashi’s thighs higher and changing the angle, and he must have done something right because Akashi’s mouth falls open in a strangled groan as his eyes squeeze shut and his fingers clench in the sheets.

“Oh,” Akashi gasps, his voice strained. “That was good. Do that again.”

Midorima hits that same spot again and again with fervour, and watches raptly as Akashi falls apart, reduced to a series of incoherent gasps and moans, trembling as his back arches off the bed. It’s the hottest thing Midorima has ever witnessed in his entire life, and he feels something tighten in the pit of his stomach and knows he’s close as he thrusts blindly into Akashi.

“Shintarou—”Akashi gasps as he shudders violently, coming between their stomachs, and it’s the incredible sight of Akashi, flushed red and overwhelmed with the pleasure and the feeling of him tightening around Midorima’s cock that pushes Midorima over the edge.

“Seijuurou—I’m close—” is all he manages to choke out before he follows, riding out his orgasm inside Akashi. When it’s over, he thinks he sees stars, and in his post-coital haze he just barely remembers to pull out. He rolls over and flops down next to Akashi, quite exhausted and catching his breath.

The sight of his glasses lying abandoned on the nightstand triggers a rather unpleasant memory, and he buries his face into the pillows. “I’m sorry about earlier,” Midorima mumbles, his voice muffled by the fabric. “That was a lot less romantic and a lot more awkward than I expected.”

He feels Akashi’s fingers card through his hair, surprisingly gentle, and lifts his head. A grin splits Akashi’s face and his eyes are soft. “No,” Akashi murmurs. “It was great.”

Relief washes over Midorima like a wave as he leans in and catches Akashi’s lips in his own. Akashi wraps his arms around him, sighing into the kiss and it’s soft and warm and perfect. A lot of things had gone wrong, perhaps, but in the end, it all felt right—just the two of them together like this, sticky with come and tangled in the messy sheets but blissfully satisfied and completely over the moon with each other. Maybe that was all that mattered. The technicalities, Midorima supposed, could be improved with practice.

Just as Midorima is about to drift off to sleep, Akashi destroys the peaceful silence, and Midorima’s pride, with an innocent question. “So, Shintarou, have you considered wearing contact lenses?”

 

 


End file.
